A Night in Lust
by thecarwashkid
Summary: Brittany spends most of her time alone, until she meets one Jake Puckerman by conscience. The two of them become a little too close, and things only end up running full circle. One Shot. Contains smut.


The squeaking of new sneakers against a freshly clean gym floor always was one of the best sounds that could have been heard by the human ear. Well, it least it was to one Brittany S. Pierce. She was a dancer, and although she wasn't professional – yet – she still lived for it. Everyday after she finished in the office, doing a job that she hated, but it sure as hell paid the bills, she would strip of her pinstriped pants-suit into her more comfortable sweats and baggy tops, and head down to the local gym. There were usually a bunch of junkies lifting weights, or a couple of trainers screaming at a small group lanky teenage boys that strived to be the next heavyweight champion. Heh, Brittany could have knocked them down with her eyes closed, and one arm tied behind her back... But now wasn't the time for boasting.

Lima, Ohio wasn't exactly the best place on the map, and people didn't exactly travel there for fun, but it had all necessities that Brittany needed. Like the dance hall in the gym that no one ever seemed to use. It was once a place where she had classes in ballet, but that was many years ago. A lot of things changed since she was a child. That same mirror that filled an entire wall was still there, and the ballet pole that ran from one side to another. There was even a stripper pole in the corner as the hall was once used for pole-dancing classes, too. And Brittany would never be shy to admit that she attended them.

Throwing down her bag, and tying her hair up in a bun, Brittany got straight to work. She danced, and she danced, and she danced until her feet wouldn't allow her to do so any more, and that was when she collapsed against the floor in her exhaustion. Hours she had been there, but time just slipped when she danced. It was her getaway from a life she despised so much. A life of loneliness, and hatred towards herself. Impossible for such a bubbly, and loveable young woman? If someone were to sit Brittany down over a cup of coffee and a cookie, she'd tell them how she longed for her Prince Charming to hurry up and whisk her away. She hadn't dated anyone since high school, and that was over seven years. A long time to go without being loved, wasn't it? Hook-ups never really seemed to fill that hole in her heart.

"I gotta close up, Brittany." A man from outside of the hall said, peering his head through the door. He was the janitor of the gym, and allowed Brittany to stay after hours. He had known her since she was a teenager, and always saw her as a daughter of his own. In Brittany's eyes, too, she saw him as a fatherly figure. He was tall, and quite bulky, had long dark hair that was always tied up in a loose ponytail. The thing that always stood out most about him to Brittany was the fact he was a native man. He spoke of his ancestries, told stories of horses, and always had fascinating looking necklaces and bracelets for her. Awan, his name was.

Pulling herself up from the floor, Brittany grabbed her stuff and left the dance hall for yet another night. But 5pm would come around fast, and before she knew it, she'd be dancing once more.

* * *

Things were different the next day. She couldn't quite grasp what it was, but there was definitely something that was out of the ordinary that day. Maybe there was an extra sugar in her morning lightly blended white chocolate mocha frappuccino from the Lima Bean. Must have been. Well, it would have been before it was all over her work-suit.

"I just got this pressed!" she shouted, throwing her empty cup at the culprit. "Aww, man, and it looks like my boobs peed themselves! Thanks a lot."

A tall, dark man in a fitted baseball cap, headphones around his neck, and baggy clothes stood with his arms raised in the air in front of Brittany. In one hand, however, he held the handlebars of a child's scooter. No wonder he had knocked Brittany's coffee all over herself. He wore an apologetic look as the cup bounced from his shoulder and fell to his feet. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Not even shooting him a second glance, Brittany shook her head and removed her jacket. "No, no, it's fine. It tasted like death anyway."

"Let me get you another..." the man said, one side of his mouth curling up into a smirk, while he took the peak of his hat and turned it around so it was facing backwards. "It's the least I can do." He truly was sorry for what he had done. But then again, he should have been paying attention. And definitely not riding scooters around the streets.

"No, I'm late."

And with that, Brittany made her way past the man, running her hands through her hair and walking twice as fast around the corner of the street to get to the office. And once she was there, she longed for the clock to chime so she could leave and get to the gym.

* * *

When it finally did eight hours later, Brittany wasted no time in leaving the office. It was a dreaded place, and even though she had been working there since she finished studying at one of the top colleges in America, she wanted nothing more than to leave. In record time she was standing by the doors of the gym, and she pushed them open and took her usual route through the machines, the beefy men trying their bests to woo her, or throwing dirty compliments her way, just to get to the dance hall. And there was that weird feeling she had that morning. That feeling like something was different about the day. The hall door was already open. Strange.

Pushing it open and peering inside, Brittany saw a figure dancing around the hall. Now that was different, it was usually only her that danced there. She wasn't going to change her routine by not dancing though, which is why she made her way in with her eyes on the dancing figure the entire time. It stopped, bent over with its hands on its knees and looking up. Whoever it was must have realised that Brittany had just entered the room. And then it spoke;

"We meet again!"

Brittany's eyebrows knit tightly on her brow, and she tilted her head to the side. Well, whoever that wasa man, that was for sure. "Excuse me? Are you flirting with me?"

The man laughed, standing up straight and spinning around to make his way over to Brittany. The closer he got, the more Brittany could tell who it was. She didn't know him directly, but she knew him from somewhere. "Oh! You're the guy who ran into me this morning!" Even though she was rather pissed when it happened, she had a smile on her face now. "Yeah, my boss totally got on my back about that. Made me wear some weird lost and found shirt that probably belonged to some sweaty old man that died in his office."

Again, the man laughed, shaking his head. "I am sorry about that, you know." he said, that same apologetic look on his face. But that was soon replaced by a warm smile, and his hand outstretched towards the blonde. "I'm Jake. Jake Puckerman."

"Brittany S. Pierce." she said, taking his hand and shaking his hand.

Jake's smile grew, and it was as if a shot of confidence was injected into him. He was a confident young man, anyway. A real ladies man, too. Had that charm about him, you know. Maybe that was what had Brittany smiling like a fool. "Then it's nice to meet you, Brittany S. Piece." the man added, bringing her hand to his lips, and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

A girly giggle left Brittany, and her face scrunched up in response. Something she only really did when she was well and truly happy. There really was just something about Jake that Brittany had taken an instant liking too. She'd probably never know what that instant liking was, too.

"I liked your dancing."

"Yeah? Do you dance?"

"I do."

Jake lifted Brittany's hand and twirled her around, spinning her outwards towards the middle of the floor, and bowing down. "Then the floor is yours." he said, looking up with a wink towards her.

Wait... Jake wanted Brittany... to dance? No, she couldn't do that. She hadn't danced in front of anyone for years, not even Awan had seen her dance. "Here?" She knew she was good, but it was just the criticism she didn't particularly like.

Jake just nodded, gesturing for her to dance. He saw it as a trade. She had just seen him dance, so why wouldn't she allow him to see her dance? It was only fair, wasn't it? An ear for and ear, an eye for an eye, that was the saying. "Here."

With a rather loud gulp, Brittany slowly turned her head towards the mirror. She could see the man standing there, a rather smug look on his face. He had his arms crossed over that tight fitted tank top, and a bandanna under his hat. How he managed to keep that thing on while he danced surprised Brittany right now. Must have been glued to his head or something. Anyway, she needed to get back on her train of thought, but for some strange reason, she just couldn't take her eyes from Jake. So she closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. In through her nose, and out through her mouth.

And then she danced.

It was like nothing Jake had ever seen before. She moved so swiftly, so elegantly, yet so sexy in a way, too. Her body swayed so effortlessly to the silence. Every move was executed with perfection. He stood there, his jaw dropped slightly, and his eyes locked to her body. Jake knew he was a great dancer, but this... This girl.. She was something.

When she pulled her finishing move, a ballet move of choice, standing on one foot, and arm raised above her head, and her other hand holding onto the foot of her other leg that was raised up, Jake couldn't do anything but stand there and slow clap. She had blown his mind with such moves. Brittany relaxed, falling back onto her feet and shaking her body. A thin layer of sweat had formed on her, and she pulled her tank top up to clear her face of the beads that were falling down her face.

"Did you like it?" she asked, her voice muffled from the shirt.

A smile pulled at Jake's lips, and he crossed his arms over his chest once more. There was no need to lie here, was there? She was truly one of the best dancer he had ever had the pleasure of watching, so he was just going to tell her straight. It'd calm her nerves a little, right? "It's was amazing."

That was the first time she had heard someone speak proudly of her since high school, and Brittany's heart was racing in her chest – not just from the dancing, either.

"Thanks."

* * *

Everyday ended like that for months. Brittany would meet Jake at the gym, and the two of them would laugh and dance until either each of them were too exhausted to dance any more, or Awan had to kick them out and close the gym. She found a real friend in Jake, yet the two of them never seemed to meet outside. They each lived their own lives in the day, and when 5pm came around, Brittany rushed to the gym to get there and start her evening with Jake. She never found out what it was he did outside of the gym, either. Nothing else matter outside of those four walls though. It was a place the two of them could dance, be themselves, and spend a few hours together.

That Thursday was different. Different like the day Brittany had met Jake. Once more, she couldn't quite grasp the feeling. Whatever it was, Brittany had a slight sinking feeling about it. The good kind, though. Still, she went about her day as usual, and headed to the gym after work. She was the first one there that evening, and she tossed her gym bag and her belongings on the floor, and removed her tank-top – leaving her in just her sports bra. There was a small music player in the corner of the room that Jake had bought in a few weeks ago, just to give them some real music to dance along to, and Brittany jogged over to it and pressed play. As the fast-paced dance track played, the blonde tied her hair up into a high pony, and started to prepare herself for her dance workout.

She made her way over to the pole, placing her hand around the cold metal of it. Slowly, she began to walk around it, a finger from her free hand running up and down the length, and without a second thought, she pulled herself up onto it, and wrapped her legs around it. Maybe this was the difference she was feeling. Instead of using the floor to dance, she had this urge to just use the pole. Letting go with her hands, she leaned back, holding herself up with her legs. It had been months since she had done this, but there was a smile on her face that she had remembered. Clearly she'd remember. With a laugh, she pulled herself back up and unravelled her legs. She started to climb the pole, letting her body inch away from it as she did, and before she knew it, she was pushing herself away from it as if someone were dragging her by her feet, and she was hanging on for dear life.

The door creaked open, and Jake made his way in. His eyes locked to the figure of Brittany against the pole, and decided to take the moment to watch her. That's when she wrapped her legs back around the pole and started to grind against it. Now, that was rather hot to watch. The CD player skipped, causing her jump from the sudden loudness of the music, and she slipped down the pole. If Jake hadn't have been there, something terrible might have happened, but thank Goodness he was. He rushed over, catching her before she hit the ground. Brittany's eyes were clenched shut tight, and her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth.

Noticing that her hair was covering her face (a crime, if you asked him), Jake bought a hand towards it and brushed it away. That caused for Brittany to open up an eye, just to see what was happening. Just a few seconds ago, she thought she was going to be laying unconscious on the floor, waiting for someone to come find her, but now she was finding herself in Jake's arms, and it felt... t felt strangely relaxing.

"I got you..." he whispered.

She returned his words with a soft smile, and a gently, "Thanks."

And then she did something spontaneous. Something she knew that deep down inside of her heart of hearts, she had wanted to do it weeks ago. She kissed him.

He returned it, too.

Brittany's hand came to his cheek, resting there while her lips danced against his. Jake slowly lowered himself down onto the floor, keeping her in his arms while he kissed back with just as much enthusiasm as she was. He wanted this, too. He had wanted to do it when they met, but he knew that was unprofessional, and he always had a feeling she was taken. She had the same feelings, too. That day they met, Brittany had glanced over her shoulder just to look back at the man who ran her over on a child's toy. He must have stole the hearts of countless woman that day. She just thought she never had a chance with him, and there they were right now. Sharing a rather tender kiss in the place she had shared with him for the past few months.

It didn't stay tender for long though. Brittany pulled herself up, both of her hands cupping both of his cheeks now. Her lips pressed harder against his, moving more heatedly, and quickly. A smirk crept up on Jake's lips, and he noticed the change in her mood, and wasted no time in returning the favour. Manoeuvring her way around in his arms, Brittany found herself straddling him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, lowering down into his lap. With his arms now free, Jake slipped his hands around her back, running them up and down her spine, which caused for her to arch forward in his embrace. The kiss only heated from there. Brittany's arms wrapped around Jake's neck, and she pressed her torso against his. In response, he placed his hands on her ass, and she only pushed herself even closer to him.

Maybe things were moving quickly, but neither of them were thinking of a single thing that was happening in that moment. The whole fact that it was risky as? Yeah, that didn't pass through either of their minds. Jake's hands slipped down under the waistband of Brittany's sweatpants, slowly sliding over her underwear and gently squeezing her ass. With a soft moan into the kiss, a smile began to make its way onto Brittany's face. That's when she bit his lip, pulling it back between his teeth, and eagerly awaiting for permission to enter his mouth. Of course, she got that permission straight away, and their tongues swirled and twisted around the other. The fabric of Brittany's panties getting in the way, Jake hadn't a second thought as he slipped his hands under it and began to work his hands against her ass. That's when things started to get really intense.

Hips began to roll, and before she knew it, Brittany was rather shamelessly grinding against Jake. The kiss had gotten aggressive, each of them fighting for dominance and neither of them getting it. With all that the woman was doing on his lap, it was only obvious that Jake began to grow harder. He tried against his will to calm himself down, but Brittany really wasn't helping. Besides, he did want this. Just like she did. Brittany grinded against the bulk that had grown in his pants, and Jake had to pull back from the kiss to let out a deep moan. His hands snapped behind his back, and he held himself upwards, lifting his hips towards Brittany. She was kissing his neck now, her hands trailing their way down his body. Before they reached the one place she knew he needed her, she sat up in his lap and pulled off her bra. As she tossed it across the room, Jake's eyes opened and he was met with a bare-chested Brittany in his lap.

"So hot."

Those words caused for Brittany to look at him in a new found seriousness. She looked different though. That usual happy-go-lucky, blue eyed beauty was now a mysterious, lustful looking woman who looked hungry. That look caused Jake to reach out, taking one of her breasts into his hand and brushing his thumb against her nipple. She threw her head back, her mouth falling open as moans escaped through it. The nipple grew harder, and Jake began to play with it, loving the reaction he was getting from the blonde. Her hands went to her head, and she began to pull at her hair. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt so alive. Yet, she didn't care. All she wanted now was more of what Jake was giving her. Which is why he cupped her other breast, doing the same thing and watching her expression.

There was only so much she could take though. She was falling apart at his touch; a whimpering, moaning mess in his lap. She longed for more of a touch in other places than just her breasts. She pulled herself straighter in his lap, locking her now black eyes to his. He didn't need anything more than that, because he knew what she wanted.

Jake stood up, Brittany doing the same, and both of them removed their sweatpants. Jake removed his shirt, and tossed it with the rest of the pile of clothes. Now each of them were in their underwear. Yet, not for long. Brittany fell to her knees, hands pulling the waist of Jake's boxers. Rather desperately, she yanked them down to his knees and let his hardened shaft fall free. A moan left her, and a hand grasped his shaft. Knees grew weak as pleasure ran through him. It was his turn for his head to roll back and moan, while the woman on her knees in front of him began to run her hand up and down his length.

It continued like that for a couple of minutes, until Brittany couldn't handle it any more. She was falling apart with every jack of her hand, and it was clear that Jake was, too. Different reasons, of course. So, without another word, Brittany stood up and straight away, Jake's arms went under her legs to lift her up. He carried her over to the window sill, placing her down and spreading her legs. She kept her arms around his neck, her hands roaming his head and her blunt fingernails scratching at his scalp.

With one swift movement, and a lift of Brittany's hips, Jake had removed her panties, and let them fall down her long legs, falling to the floor. As the cold air hit between her wet centre, the blonde leaned back against the windowpane, her mouth falling open and her eyes rolling back. Desperate would be the word she was. And the sad thing was, she wasn't ashamed of that feeling.

Taking the hint to what Brittany wanted, Jake wasted no time on getting things started. His hands went to her knees, squeezing them gently and pushing them back more so her legs would open up a little. He stepped forward, standing between her and leaning down to press his lips against her neck. The sucking started just as the tip of his shaft pressed against her clit. Nothing but a loud moan left the blonde, and once more her eyes rolled back into her head. Jake kept that up for a few more seconds, just watching Brittany's expression and how she reacted to such a simply doing. Such actions were causing his hard-on to grow painful, and he knew she needed that as much as he did. Which is why he slowly entered his shaft between her folds, and stilled it just to let her get used to the feeling.

"Please..." Brittany begged, forcing herself to speak, and starting a rather uneven rock with her hips.

Jake smirked, leaning back down to press his lips against her throat. His own hips began to move. In, and out. In, and out. Each time he would slowly push himself further into her, letting her adjust to the feeling each time.

Before either of them knew it, hours had passed, they had changed their position plenty of times, and climaxes had been reached; countless times, too. It was drawing the energy out of them. Closing time in the gym was getting closer, and they knew they needed to pack up and leave. But what was one more round?

Jake's hips moved as fast as they could, crashing against Brittany's as he did. Thick layers of sweat had built against their naked bodies. Burns, bites, bruises had been inflicted on each of them by the other. Brittany was a whimpering mess, and gathering up the build for yet another, and her last, orgasm, she let it go with a throaty moan. Her body arched up from the floor (they had changed their placement from the window), and stiffened as the sensation ran through her again. Toes curled, hands grabbed at nothing against the floor, eyes rolled back. She had lost count of how many she had been through. All she knew was that that feeling she felt... Well, it was magical, and Jake had made her feel that way.

Jake was close to follow. He let go a few seconds later, falling against her with no energy left at all. Their breaths were combined; heavy and loud; each of them gasping for the limited air that was now in the dance hall. But Brittany mustered up the energy to raise her hand, resting it against the top of Jake's head, and running it over his hair. A little bit of comfort was the least she could do, wasn't it?

None of them even had the power to fight of the sleep that came next. Awan would knock shortly after the two of them drifted off, but when no one replied to him from the other side of the door, he just closed the gym up thinking they had already left.

What tomorrow would bring for them was only something time would tell, though.

* * *

For weeks the same thing went on between them. They'd meet in the hall, forget all about their dance sessions, and just make love. In fact, that was pretty much all they did. The dancing just never seemed to be an interest to them any more. Maybe they were crazy, or maybe they were just both lonely. Maybe...

Every night, they'd fall asleep in the gym, and every morning, Brittany would wake up alone. Jake would have been gone before she even had the chance to say anything. She had no idea where he'd go, but she wouldn't see him again until the evening drew around, and the both of them were in the gym. They had their own lives though, and neither of them knew anything about the other outside of that gym. Perhaps it was unhealthy.

Awan started to get worried about Brittany, too. He wondered where she was spending her nights now, and why she never visited the gym any more. She told him that she just had things to do. Jake was the same. Whenever she asked him if they could hang out on weekends, or before they met at the gym, he would just tell her he was busy.

Slowly, their times at the gym would get less frequent. Most nights, Jake wouldn't even show up at all, or when he did, he'd just push Brittany away telling her he wasn't in the mood. Eventually, Jake stopped all together. And so did Brittany. There was just no fun in dancing any more. She had no interest in the gym, either. It saddened her, but so many memories had been made there – even her and Jake weren't exactly a couple.

A year had passed Brittany before she even had the chance to take a hold on her life and figure out what she wanted. She was right back to square one; leading a life she hated, alone. Every day she wondered what had happened to Jake, and what she had done that caused him to just... Just stop being there. That was all she wanted; for someone to be there. Jake filled that hole she had in her chest. Even if they were just friends with benefits. She had developed an attachment too him, though. Understandable, right?

That Thursday was different. Different like the day Brittany had met Jake. Once more, she couldn't quite grasp the feeling. Whatever it was, Brittany had a slight sinking feeling about it. The bad kind, this time. She went about her usual routine, getting herself ready for work, and then heading out to get her extra sugar in her morning lightly blended white chocolate mocha frappuccino from the Lima Bean, and then straight to the office to start the day she hated more than anything. But everything was different...

A squeak of a brake caused Brittany to drop her coffee over herself, and as she glanced to her side to see who the culprit was, her eyes could only widen. A man in a oversized hoodie and a pair of baggy jeans with headphones around his neck, and a baseball cap on his head stared at her with an equally as shocked expression.

"Jake..."

"Hey Britt..."

Brittany's heart pounded against her chest. She hadn't seen Jake for a year, and that was how they ran into each other again? Was it fate? Was it just an extremely strange coincidence? Whatever it was, Brittany didn't like it. She could feel her eyes watering, and she could feel herself getting annoyed with everything. She had so many questions she needed to ask him. Why had he done what he did? Why did he just leave? Why...

Before she even had a chance to ask him anything, a young woman with long dark hair and a long fur trench coat stepped passed her, bumping her shoulder as she did. The woman stepped over to Jake, and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. There was a rather large, sparkling diamond ring on her finger, and she was flauntingly showing it off in Brittany's presence.

Brittany didn't need to ask any questions. It was all clear to her now; Jake had left her like that because he was married.


End file.
